Misunderstandings
by LOLO54
Summary: School is almost out and the year-end school camping trip for the grade 8’s and9’s is coming up. Everyone’s excited. But is camp really what it seems to be?


Misunderstandings School is almost out and the year-end school camping trip for the grade 8's and9's is coming up. Everyone's excited. But is camp really what it seems to be??  
  
(Grade 10 hallway)  
  
Spinner: Dude in my bag for the trip is tons of spray Cheese!!! Jimmy: Spinner man, that's sick Spinner: I call it my bag of necessities Jimmy: What about your cloths? Spinner: Oh... Yeah those too. (ha ha ha!!) Jimmy: so if you could only pick one of your bags and you had to throw the other one off a cliff you would keep your spray cheese bag?? Spinner: yeah dude, I could never throw my precious spray cheese of a cliff, Dude that's crazy talk.  
  
** Degrassi theme **  
  
(Grade 9 hallway Emma, Manny, Sean, JT, and Toby are talking)  
  
Emma: so are you guys excited about this trip?? Manny: I can't wait to go, I mean we leave tomorrow; I hope we are all in the same bunk Toby: Yeah I guess, but unlike you guys my half sister is going too. JT: Don't let Ashley ruin you week!! Sean: I think a week away from Tracker might be good! And plus, I'll be with you Emma!! (Puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek) *Announcement on P.A. system * Would Grade 9 and 10 please head to the gym for an assembly. (At the assembly)  
  
Mr. Raditch: Okay now students I expect you all to behave your selves on this trip. The busses board at 8:00am for Camp Hart remember to wear comfy cloths b/c the bus ride is an hour and a half. Okay I know that you are all dying to know who you will be bunking with so here's the deal each cabin has two large rooms and a bathroom. In each house will be girls in 1 room and boys in another. So here is the plan. In the oak cabin will Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco for the boys and for the girls Paige, Hazel and Ellie. In the Maple cabin will be Sean and JT for the boys and for the girls Emma and Manny. In the aspen cabin will be Craig and Toby, for the boys and Liberty, Terri and Ashley. You may head back to your classes  
  
(The next morning on the bus Emma and Sean are sitting together, Manny and JT, And Toby and Liberty) (Camera on Emma and Sean) Emma: I think this will be so fun! Sean: Yeah, it will but half the reason it will be is because I'm with you!! (Puts his arm around her) (Camera on Liberty and Toby) Liberty: Do you think that JT likes me?? Toby: I think he's kinda into Manny (Camera on JT and Manny) JT: Manny I here that there is a camp dance I was wondering if anyone asked you yet Manny: No why? JT: I was wondering if you would go with me Manny: I'd Love to go with you!! JT: Really!!  
  
Later every one is getting settled in  
  
(Emma and Manny are in their room and they are talking it's about 7:00 and they already ate dinner) Manny: I'm so excited! I've got a Date to go to the Dance with!! Emma: Really!! That's great who is he?? Manny: JT!!!! Emma: Now we both Have Dates!! (They hear a knock at the door) Emma: who is it? ???: Sean Manny: come in Sean: Manny, do you mind if me and Emma talk a little bit?? Manny: sure (Leaves and shuts the door behind her) Emma: Hey what's up? Sean:(KINDA SAD) I just wanted to talk to you, Emma Emma:(kinda confused) talk away Sean: I just wanted to say I am so sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. I love you Emma. And I really missed you and I'm just glad that we are back together. I'm going to try really hard to make this work Emma: Me too, is there anything wrong, you seem... sad?! Sean: (looks into her eyes) No Emma, I'm just,... so Happy that you are my girlfriend (hugs her) Emma: I was going to walk to the cafeteria to get a desert you want to come with me?? Sean: I'd love to! (Camera switches to Manny and JT in the cafeteria they are eating a desert) JT: wow this is really good!! Manny: of coarse you love it JT, you would never say no to food!!!!! (both laugh, Sean and Emma come in to the cafeteria) Manny: Emma!!! Sean!!! Come sit with us!! Emma: okay we're just going to get a dessert ! Manny: ok! (Sean and Emma walked up to the counter and got a large strawberry milkshake to split, then they go sit by JT and Manny who are splitting a banana split) JT: so what's up with you two?? Emma: nothing much you??  
  
Manny: No, are you guys going to the dance Sean: yeah JT: us two!! (they finish up their deserts) JT: I was suppose to meet Toby back our the cabin in 5 min for a Boy's night, ya know scary stories, candy, sugar, ect. Sean do you want to come then Emma and Manny can tell each other how great we are!!(they all laugh) Sean: yeah sure Manny: C ya later! Emma: yeah bye!!!  
  
Yea I know...corny with that whole Sean and Emma thing.... Sorry post more l8r  
  
Lalena 


End file.
